Halloween: A New Blood
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: This is a Halloween/Digimon crossover. Dumb idea I know but, whatever. Don't flame me, I take them too personal. Just read the intro and if you don't like it, then don't read, simple.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Halloween and yes I got "A New Blood" from Friday the 13th part 7 and I don't own that either. I own nothing of value. 

Author's Note: Can someone help me with my html so it won't look like one paragraph but I'm sayin it's not my fault! But Anyway, this is just the intro. The real thing won't be out for a while. I have other ideas for my versions of Halloween's 6 and H20. This is a Digimon/ Halloween crossover. I know it's dumb but hey, I gatta do somthin. Also I'm dissregarding Halloween H20. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

After surviving the nightmare in Haddonfield back in 1978 with the help of Dr. Sam Loomis, Lauire Strode was safe from her murderous brother, Michael Myers. Her and Jimmy Lloyd had had a happy life together. But Laurie knew her brother was not gone yet. She was still able to sense his evil. In the mist of pure panic and fear, Laurie Strode faked her death in hopes of escaping her brother and saving her daughter, Jamie Lloyd. In 1988, Michael Myers found his niece living in Haddonfield, he had tried to get to her, but Dr. Loomis was there to stop him. One year later, Michael Myers strike again. He finds his way to Jamie Lloyd by killing her step-sister Racheal, her friend Tina and Sam and thier boyfriends, and her dog Max. At the old Myers house Michael finds Jamie with Dr. Loomis. Michael almost gets Jamie but Dr. Loomis stops him, then has a heart attack. When the police station explodes Jamie is left alone, then Laurie comes out and gets her daughter. Laurie had gone back to Haddonfield a year earlier after hearing of Michael coming after Jamie. But Michael had vanished. Now they wait together for Him to come back. They are the last of His Bloodline, or so they thought. Michael and Laruie's cousin Dan Myers and his wife Linda had a daughter in 1986. When they heard of Michael Myers still alive, they gave up thier daughter to a Japanese couple in hopes to protect her. In Tokyo, Japan, they figuered she'd be safe. Soon after they, they were killed in their home. Now in 2003, Sora Takenouchi is 17, a seinor in high school, and has no clue of her real family. Lauire and Jamie have found out about their reletive in Japan. Now, so does He... 


	2. No Title

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own anything of any value. 

Author's Note: I forgot to mention I'm also disregarding Halloween 6. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

Laurie Storde looked out of her Arizona home. She had been with her daughter for just about 10 years now. After hearing of Michael nearly killing her in 1988, Laurie knew she had to save Jamie. They sat and waited, for they knew Michael Myers was not gone yet. Laurie was now 42 years old, Jamie was 23. Both still had had nightmares of Michael. Neither could bare the thought of Halloween anymore. They both wanted nothing to do with Halloween anymore. Laurie and Jamie both had believed they were the last of the Myers bloodline. But Laurie didn't think of her cousin Dan. It hadn't hit her til only a few days earlier. She had remembered her only cousin. She knew he and his wife were killed back in 1988. Their daughter was only two years old. In order to protect her, they gave her to a married couple in Japan, Takenouchi was there name. Laurie never got to even meet her. She just hoped that Michael would never know about the little girl, Sora was her name. Laurie smiled as she watched Jamie finishing her homework. Jamie was now a senior in college. 

"Mom, mind if I go get a bite to eat?" Jamie asked. 

"Sure go ahead. Get me something to ok?" Laurie replied. 

Jamie smiled. "Sure thing mom. Be back in a few." With that Jamie waled out the door and into her Ford Bronco. Laurie looked as she saw her daughter leave for a Jack in the Box, or Carl's Jr. Which ever was the closest. Laurie walked to the computer in her study. She turned it on. She signed on to the internet to check her e-mail. She had no important mail. She figuered she'd sign off. She did. She walked into the living room and looked at old pictures of her, Jamie, and her late husband Jimmy. He had died in a car accident back in 1985. She still loved him and she knew she could never replace him. 

Jamie was driving down Glenoaks, which was the way to Jack in the Box. "Only a few more blocks..." she said out loud. She was almost there. But something was bugging her. She knew there was something on her mother's mind. She didn't know what but she knew something was there. 'I wish she'd tell me.' Jamie thought. She got to the Jack in the Box and order her food and took off the way the direction to her home. She noticed a strang figuer standing on a corner, waiting for the light to change green. She noticed his clothes were dark and his face was pale. She couldn't get a good look but she thought she'd better get home and quickly. She couldn't shake the odd feeling from that stranger. 'Almost home.' she thought. She got there quicker than she's ever gotten home. She walked up to the door and opened it. She came in and saw her mother looking at old pictures of her father. She closed and locked the doors. She put the food on the coffee table and walked over to her mother. 

"Mom? Are you ok?" Jamie asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine. Just looking at some old pictures of your father. He was a great man." 

"I know mom." Jamie noticed her mother about ready to cry when the phone suddenly rang. "I'll get it." She walked over the the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" 

"Hello, Jamie? This is Melissa." 

"Oh hey Melissa." Melissa was a nurse that worked with Dr. Loomis, she had held all files on Laurie and Jamie. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't know how to tell you this but all the files on you and your mother have been stolen." 

"What?" Jamie's mouth dropped. "Tell me you're kidding!" 

"I'm not, Jamie. Someone killed a docter here and stole the files." 

"Did you say kill?" Jamie's heart began pounding quickly. 

"Yes I did. Jamie you and your mother have to get our of there as soon as possible." 

"When did this happen?" 

"Last night. Someone came in, killed the docter and took the files." 

"Oh God! This is... I have to go!" Jamie hung up the phone and ran to her mother. "Mom! We have to go right now! Someone went to Haddonfield, killed a docter and stole the files on us! We have to go now!" 

Laurie looked at her daughter in shock. "Let's go. Just pack your clothes, just a few things you want to keep like your CD's or whatever. We're leaving in 30 minutes, got it?" 

"Got it." Jamie took off to her room to begin packing her clothes and other values. Laurie did the same, but also packed the pictures of Jamie when she was young, and of Jimmy. Both women just threw their clothes in their bags. Between the two of them, they had 4 duffle bags. "I'll drive, mom. Where are we going?" 

"We're going to... I don't know. Lets just go to a motel." 

"Alright." Jamie started the car and drove out of the drive way. Went down the street and to a motel. They drove up, rented a room for the night. Jamie and Laurie walked into their room and Jamie asked, "What do we do tomorrow?" 

"I guess we're going to go back home, see if anyone went there." 

"Ok, that sounds fair." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A stranger walked to the house. He found that the door was locked. He broke the door into little pieces to get in. He walked in, walked straight into the first bedroom. He saw a picture of a young Jamie Lloyd and Laurie Strode. He knew he was in Laurie's bedroom. He slashed at the bed sheets. Broke the picture, and the mirror. He opened one of Laurie's filing cabinets. He found the file. Now he knows about the other relative. His other niece. His cousin's daughter. But she was all the way in Japan. How was he going to get to her? He had no clue. But he had to. He was able to get to Jamie by simply stealing a car and driving. But how would he get across the sea? First he'd better find his sister and her daughter, then worry about this other girl all the way in Japan. He took the file and went into Jamie's room. He walked in and broke the mirror. He looked at her bed. He slashed the sheet once again. He walked out of the house. He walked down the streets. Until he sees Laurie and Jamie, he'll just walk. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The lights were out, Jamie sound asleep. It was 1 AM, but Laurie couldn't sleep. She had forgotten to take the file on her niece in Japan. She was sure that it was Michael who stole the file on her in Haddonfield. And if he found out about their niece in Japan, she'd be in danger. She may be in Japan but who knows how he'd get to her or... 'Oh shit!' Laurie remebered about what the Takenouchi's said. Sora and some of her friends are coming to Los Angeles for a vacation since this was their last year in high school. That was something in the file, if he got to it... Laurie knew what had to be done. Tomorrow, Jamie and her had to take a trip to Los Angeles. They only had a few days. It'd October 29th, they're set to arrive the 30th at LAX. Laurie had to get there before Michael did. She knew the Takenouchi's had some relatives that lived in Los Angeles. A Los Angeles county to be exact. All she knew was the city, not the address. But Laurie knew it was a small city. Tomorrow in the morning, they'll go to their house first, see what was taken, then go for California. Laurie almost lost her daughter, and even though she has never met Sora, she wasn't going to loose her either. 

Author's Note: How was it? Please review, I'll take constructive critisism, but no MAJOR flames. Also, I don't know why everything is centered, I'm still figuering out my html stuff. Til then peoples! Beware of the Boogeyman!!!!!!!! 


	3. No Title

Disclaimer: Umm... no I don't own anything. I definately don't own the cities because they are real cities and I do not own LAX because, well, obviouslly it's a real airport. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here we go, now we're going to hear from the people you all want to hear from! 

Halloween: A New Blood 

October 30th, 2003. Tokyo Airport. There is Sora Takenouchi, with her friends, Tai Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, TK Takaishi (A/N: I'll fix his name later), Kari Kamiya, Mimi Takinawa (A/N: Fix that one later too), and Sora's boyfriend Matt Ishida. She awaits to board the air plane that will take to LAX, from their, to Burbank, where she'll meet with her aunt and uncle. She and her friends are going to spend one full week here. All they needed to do was get a taxi and go to Sora's aunt and uncles house. They weren't going to be home that night which meant that they got the huge two story house to themselves. Watching scary movies and what not. Of course though, Tai and Mimi (A/N: I am not a Michi supporter, only for this story) would want a place to do their own thing. Sora and Matt both agreed that they wouldn't do that until they were both ready. But Tai and Mimi were just driven by hormones. 

They got a taxi and about 30 minutes later, they were finally out of the airport. It would be about another 30 minute drive to Burbank, depending on the traffic. 

They finally arrived and they paid the taxi guy. He left. Sora walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds opened her aunt. 

"Sora? Is that you?" asked her aunt. 

"Yes. Hi, long time no see!" Sora exclaimed then gave her aunt a hug. "How have you been?" 

"We've been good. Oh lord, why are you and your friends out here. Come in, come in!" The whole gang came in. "So how was the flight over here?" 

"Well it was kind of boring. But it was cool during the night." said Tai. 

"I had a good time just kicking back and relaxing." said Matt. Sora sta right next to him. 

"That's very nice. Oh, I told you that your uncle and I won't be here tonight am I right?" asked Sora's aunt. 

"Yes. Don't worry, I know the house rules. I explained them to everyone else to. We know what and what not to do. You and uncle don't have to worry about us." Sora stated. 

Sora's aunt smiled and said "That's great. I'm glad. Well, I'm sure you all want to get unpacked. Go ahead. I'm afraid you will have to share rooms. Girls in one and boys in the other." 

"That's no problem." Sora said. 

"Yeah, none at all." Matt added. 

"Good. Well go on and get unpacked you kids. Go on." 

The whole gang said "Alright." So they all went upstairs and began unpacking. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Mom, how much longer you think?" Jamie asked her mother. 

"Not to much, we're already in the Primm Valley. I'd say about 4 more hours. We'll get there around 5." Laurie replied. 

"And by the time we find the house it'll be dark right?" 

"Unfortunetly." 

"I really hate the dark." 

"You and me both." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It's about 4 PM and already Sora's aunt and uncle are getting ready for their night out. The whole gang has just been watching TV and scary movies. Thinking that their night will be filled with fun. Some of the group members have "other" ideas for their night of scares in Burbank. Sora suggles closer to Matt as the watch "Friday the 13th" Seeing Jason Vorhees hacking at people and seeing their blood gushing out of their bodies is just a little too much for this young tenis player. "Matt? Why do we have to watch this... this butchery?" Sora asked. 

"Hey now, wasn't my idea. Besides, nothing will happen. And if something does happen, you know I won't let nothing happen to you." Matt replied with a compasionate smile. "Plus... Tai rented it. Don't tell no one I told you this but the reason he rented it was because he wanted Mimi to get all scared up so she might sleep with him tonight." 

"What? He can't! Not here!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Shhh. Just let him do what he needs to do. Not like he'll listen to you or me anyway, right?" 

"Yeah I suppose you're right." Sora looked back at the T.V. just in time to see an axe go into someones chest. "Ehh, I'm she that guy didn't feel a thing. 

In the kitchen, Tai and Mimi are talking about their plans for the night. "Mimi, c'mon! This is perfect. Sora's aunt and uncle won't be here and Sora, Matt and the others will be down here just watching the boob tube! I'm telling you, it'll be fine!" 

"But what if Sora or someone walks in on us?" Mimi asked, still unsure. 

"They won't. I've talked to Matt and he's ganna keep everyone down stairs! It'll be perfect! I'll I need to get is the rubber." 

"Really? It's that easy huh?" 

"That's right it is!" 

"And how many times are we ganna do it? How long?" 

"I can last as long as you want, as many times as you want." Tai says with a grin. 

"You better boy 'cause, it may be a long time before we can do it again." Mimi teases. 

"Better this way eh?" 

"Oh yeah. Way better." 

Author's note: Well that's a short and crappy chapter eh? Don't worry, more is on the way! WOOO. Watch out for the Boogeyman!!!!!!! 


	4. No Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Author's Note: Well, I'm back. I was going to quit this story but someone gave me some inspiration! You know who you are. Thank you. Also, sorry for the wait. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

He drives through these cities that seem so unfamiler. Like he's in another world. His world involves a knife and that's his only pleasure. His only lust. His only love. Knowing the crimson liquid dripping off the tip of the blade, his blade. One so simlier to the one he used so long ago. Almost 50 years ago. He didn't know, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to her and slashing her throat and feeling the life run out of her eyes and he'd do the same to the other two who got away. Only by luck. It drove him even more mad with rage to think of how they got away. Knowing that if it wasn't for that doctor, he'd be sleeping peacfully somewhere no one would find him. Never to bother or be bothered ever again. But no! Those two had to get away then he learns of a new blood in the family! His quest, his evil quest is never ending. All he wants is peace. To do his deed and be at peace. His passion, lust, and love could finally be at peace once these three, once their blood was smeared on his blade. But would he really stop? Would he finally be at peace once they're gone? No. He knew it too. His lust for the kill was far to great to be seized by peace. The lust and passion and love for the blood dripping was far to great to be contained! That's all his life would ever be. Meaningless killing of the bloodline. Now this new blood! What if there was more. There was always more. His passion for this thrusted for it! Yet his mind wanted to be at peace. But there never would be. His quest would only end with his death. That wasn't likely to happen any time soon. He knew it. He wanted either his quest to end or to die. But no, he's cursed with this passion for the kill yet to never be killed. He can never rest until everyone was dead, or himself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Laurie and Jaime drove this truck to the maxium speed. Jaime knows full well this could burst the trucks transmission but she knew they had to get to Sora as soon as possible before Michael got to her. Remembering what had happened the times she ran into Michael. Her foster sister Racheal, seeing her slashed. Her dog, hung with all the chains. She still cries for Racheal and Max and Sunday, the other dog he killed. She'd kill him herself if she wasn't so afraid of his dark, black, evil eyes. As Dr. Loomis said, the Devil's eyes. Her uncle was the Devil's right hand man. She hated him. Just as Laurie did. 

Laurie seeing her two closest friends dead along with one of their boyfriends. Then him chasing her to the hospital. Him narrowilly killing her daughter. No way was Laurie going to let Michael escape this time. No way. Even if it cost her her own life, she was going to make sure Michael Myers was finally dead in his grave! 

Both monther and daughter made the same promise in their minds, not knowing the other made it. If it killed them, they would not let Michael find Sora, at any cost. Sora does ot need to know of her bloodline, that she is the second generation niece to Michael Myers. Only 17 years, same age as Laurie was. Michael was not going to get her, no matter what. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Alright now kids. We're heading off to the dinner party. We won't be back till midnight or later. please have fun and give the candy to the trick or treaters please?" Sora's aunt said. 

"Don't worry Aunt Joon. I'll make sure everything goes the right way. Have fun!" Sora smiled. 

"Okay well then... Bye!" They walked out the door. Everyone turns and looks at each other. 

"So what now?" Tai asked putting his hand on Mimi's leg. "I say someone go gets snacks from the 7-11 dow the street. I'll do it!" Tai jumps out of his seat. "But! I will need everyone to chip in! At least maybe... three bucks each? Sound good?" 

"Tai is right. Let's do it and send him to do the job." Mimi says with a grin. 

"Okay! That's it. I know what you two are going to do upstairs! All I can say is... You'd better use protection." Sora said. "Go and get your horney ass to 7-11, Tai!" 

"You're so great, Sora!" Tai runs and gives Sora a hug. "See you all in a bit!" He runs out of the house. 

"So... Who's up for more scary movies?" Matt asks. 

"I think I'm going out for a walk by myself." Joe said. "Maybe a mile or so. Bye." He leaves. 

"I'll just get to working on my report for debate. I'll probably be a while." Izzy walks out the living room and into the kitchen. 

"Hmm, well it's just the four us then! Nightmare on Elm Street?" Matt asked. 

"Sure whatever." Sora replied. 

"Actually, me and Kari want to go to the mall." TK said. 

"Yeah. I'd like to get my folks something." Kari added. 

"We won't be gone long. Maybe like 3 hours?" 

"That means back at 7." Matt firmly said. 

"Make it 5 hours. C'mon Matt, please?" TK made his puupy dog grin. 

"We never come here anyway. It's like a once in a life time type a thing." Kari added again. 

"What do you think Sora?" Matt asked. 

"Sure, why not. It'll be safer! Who knows, maybe a serial killer will come and try to hack us all into little bitty pieces!" They all laugh. "Like that'll happen! This isn't no horror movie where some big breasted blonde runs up the stairs when she should be running out the front foor. Now that's a bimbo if I ever saw one!" 

With all the laughter no one heard the back door open and shut along with heavy foot prints heading towards the closet under the stairs. There the tall dark figuer with the white face we all know of silently opens this door and closes it. 

"Did anyone hear that?" Kari askes. 

"Heard what, babe?" TK replies. 

"I guess I must have been hearing things. It's probably nothing." Kari says. 

"Maybe this whole thing about us talking about serial killers is getting to your head, Kari!" Mimi exclaims. 

"Sure right, Mimi. I'm not 12 anymore. I'm not some little girl who's afraid of the dark and of the closet door being open at night!" Kari shoots back. 

"Hey something could emerge from there!" 

"Are you hearing this?" Kari askes TK. 

TK merely laughs, puts his arm around Kari and says, "C'mon before it gets later. I want to spend as much time away from these weird people as possible." Kari laughs and they head straight out the door closing it behind them. 

"Boy, this night is turning into some kind of twisted fun game show eh?" Matt says randomlly. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora raises her eye brow. 

Matt nervouslly says, "It means I love you." He puts on his best grinning pretty boy face and kisses Sora gentlely on the lips. 

"Maybe you two should use the room tonight instead!" Mimi blurps out. 

"Hey, screw you, Mimi." Sora shoots back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Tai has her. He'll fully have her tonight. Gosh Mimi, why couldn't you see how much I love you? I'd do anything for you. More than Tai would ever do for you." Joes takes a deep breath, "Just as long as you're happy, I'm somewhat happy. When and if he dumps you, I'll be there for you because I love you. What kind of man would ever dump you though. He'd have to be completely insane." Joe continues to walk down the block not knowing where he's going exactly yet just knowing he was walking. 

It was begining to get dark and windy. Leaves were blowing around the ground. Young trick or treaters running house to house hoping to get some sweat candy. Something about this senario was making Joe uneasy. It was one of his feelings. He was having a feeling that something bad, very bad was going to happen, and soon. He wondered if he should just keep walking or if he should just walk back. 

Just then he saw a car with a strange looking person driving. Their face was so pale. It looked as if he was driving toward Sora and the others. He even turned on the same street that they were on. Who was that guy? Something about him made Joe feel completely uneasy. 'Something is not good about that guy,' Joes thought, 'Something is definately fucked up about him.' He continuted walking. 

Author's Note: There's chapter 3, once again short and crappy! I don't care. Anyone see "Signs"? Awesome movie! Okay, til next time, watch your backs! 


	5. No Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

"Mom we're almost there! Just about one more hour!" Jamie exclaimed. How long they've been driving to find Him. To catch Him. And to save Her. "Yeah, just one more hour." 'Which could make a HUGE difference' Jaime thought to herself. 

"Don't worry. We should be able to make it." 'I hope...' Laurie Strode herself was a bit worried to even try to sound confindent. But she needed to hope. "Jamie, did I ever tell you how I met your father?" 

"I think so. On Halloween that night Michael found you right?" Jamie replied. 

"Yeah. He was one of the medics that took care of me. He kept on talking to me in my room. Even got me a coke. I knew from the instant I saw him, I liked him. He was such a sweet man." Laurie's eyes began to get watery and slowly the tears started falling from her face. More had followed. 

"Mom, don't cry mom," Jamie sniffed, "I miss him too. That's why we need to stay forcused on what we need to do. We need... to..." Jamie didn't finish the sentence, for memories of her and her father, Jimmy, began flooding her mind. Him putting her on his shoulders. Putting her in a swing and pushing it. So many of a picnic with the three of them and their dog, Sunday. Sunday, a beautiful Golden Retriver, so obediant, so loyal. Her parents got the dog for her and she loved that dog so much. Dogs, Max. The Doberman Pincher that Racheal got her after that fateful Halloween night back in 1988 when Sunday was killed. She loved him too. And he was also killed. And Racheal, also killed... Tina... All of them. Gone. All killed by Michael. Then Laurie had to fake her death just to protect Jamie, but her adopted parents wanted to move to Haddonfield! But if they didn't, Jamie wouldn't have ever been reunited with her mother, Laurie. 

Jamie's eyes stayed on the road, a bit blurred from tears. 40 more miles. What would they do once they got there. Fight Michael? How? All she knew was that somehow, she was going to stop him herself once Laurie and Sora were safe. She was going to just do what she can. Decapitate him most likely, but how? what could she do? All she could really do is just shoot him with that 9mm she brought. But past experiance told her bullets don't hurt this evil thing. 'Too bad he wasn't a vampire, I could've used holy water.' Jamie smiled at that thought. If she could've she would dump gallons of holy water on him. Yes, it was too bad he wasn't a vampire. Looks like decapitation was the answer to this killing problem. Yeap, kill the problem. But would that do it? Sure as hell better. 

Laurie was thinking the same thing, but with her and Jamie's roles reversed. She was thinking Jamie and Sora on the safe side and her hacking away at Michael, first causing him pain, as much as possible. Then finishing the job with one quick swing of an axe. Her own brother she'd have to kill. Despite everything, he WAS her brother. That would be the only thing to hesitate to. But she knew it was something she has to do. Not for her but for others. For the sake of others he may kill. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He was running as fast as his legs could go. He couldn't remember the street the house was on. Joe was exausted. He was a bit lost. And he was thirsty. The guy with the pale face was someone bad. And he may have been headed for Sora's Uncle's house. He found the street, he began running down the block. What a long block. He was running. His mind was so fixated on this he didn't see a little kid's toy on the floor. Then he tripped and flew into a tree. 'Only to me could this happen.' Stunned he tried to get up, but he hit his head a little too hard on the tree. He blacked out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was practically dark, it was about 8:30. The trick or treaters are slimming down. Almost none at all. Tai came back a while ago with soda and chips... And his own special thing. He was excited about it like any guy would be. Mimi just staying next to Tai, both of them whispering and gigling among themselves. Joe was still not back, nobody really seem to notice he wasn't there for he was usualy quiet. No one seem to notice Izzy hadn't made a noise since he went to the kitchen to work on his report. 

It is a shame that no one heard the foot steps emerging from the closet door under the stair case. Those foot steps moved onto the kitchen. Slowly. Izzy felt something behind him. A little hesitant to turn around. He said, "Okay, Tai. It's no use, I know you're behind me. You're little joke is useless now." 

This was no joke, for it is The Shape behind Izzy. Michael grabbed Izzy by the throat and picked him up. Izzy began kicking his legs, trying to make noise. He couldn't breath therefore could yell out. Michael dragged him away from the table, keeping a hold on Izzy tightly. Dragging him to the closet. Once again in the closet, Michael slashed Izzy throat. Blood ozzed out of his neck. The life drained out of him. He fell never to wake again. 

The others heard nothing of this because Tai's bright idea of turning up the volume of the TV. Now his hormones were asking for a little of what it wants. "Hey, Mimi. I think it's time." 

"You sure?" Mimi asked. 

"Yeah," Tai got up, "Well, me and Mimi are ganna go... and... yeah... Later suckas!" He and Mimi ran up stairs. 

"Well looks like they're making the best of what they can." Matt said. 

"Yeah sure." Sora replied. "Matt you don't dislike the fact I'd rather wait do you?" 

"What? Of course not, Sora. I respect that more than anything." Matt put his arm around Sora, "That's what I love best about you. You have self respect." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

They began hearing certain things upstairs no one would've really wanted to hear. "Animals." Matt said. Both he and Sora laughed. They laughed so hard, they once again didn't hear the foot steps going up the stairs. 

Approaching the door where Mimi and Tai lay behind. Tai and Mimi having the time of their lives. Unknowing what lies behind the door. Barely five minutes pass. Tai says, "Wait up... I thought I heard something." 

"Whatever Tai. C'mon, lets keep going." 

"I really did hear something." 

He shook it off and continued. About maybe fifteen minutes later he heard another noise. "Okay, this time I know I heard something, Mimi." He got up and put on some boxers. "I'll be right back." He walked into the connecting bathroom, the door closed. 

Mimi heard him fall against the door and drop something. Then she heard him sounding as if he stubbed his toe. "Tai, you okay?" Slowly the door opened and very slowly emerged Tai. "What happen, find a mouse?" She began to laugh. "What's wrong? Cat got you're tounge? Hey aren't you going to talk to me?" Tai slowly came into the moonlight and Mimi could see a red spot in Tai's stomache. Somwhow he began to... 'Float?' to the side. Then Tai's body was violently thrown across the room and the person took one step into the light. Mimi could see this guy was big and he had an extremely pale face... 'Wait that's a mask!' Mimi screamed as loud as she could then she jumped out of the bed with the thin sheet wrapped around her body. She made a mad dash for the bathroom but no luck. The Shape grabbed her by the hair. He got a good grip in the back of her head with one hand. She screamed yet again. Michael slammed her head with all his might into the wall. She limply fell to the ground. There was a bloody hole where Michael smashed Mimi's face. Now she lay on the ground. Her face a bloody mess. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Was that Mimi screaming?" Sora asked standing up. "Why is she screaming?" 

"I bet Tai's really rockin the casba!" Matt laughed. Sora glarred a look at him. "Alright, alright. We'll go and take a look. But if they're still at it I'm blameing you." 

"Fine I don't care." Sora took one step and heard another scream then a loud thud in the house and the walls shook. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Sora began to get nervous. 

"I have no idea. Maybe one of them fell off the bed?" 

"Well if that happened then why the fuck did Mimi scream!?" 

"Sora, calm down." Now Matt began to worry because he knew Sora didn't curse unless she was almost sure something wasn't right, "Let's go check then. C'mon, stay behind me." He got her hand and cautiouslly took a few steps toward the stair case. 

Author's Note: Well another short and crappy chapter! I'm actually enjoying writing this story! Hope at least a few are enjoying reading it! Next chapter will be out in about a week or two. 


	6. No Title

Disclaimer: I own nothing of value. No one can sue me, I have nothing. 

Author's Note: I going to do a little something different. Hope it looks a little better. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

"TK it's almost 9 o'clock!" Kari yelled. 

"Don't worry, Matt and Sora won't be all angry at us because we bought them a little something. They won't be angry, I know Matt." TK reasurred her. 

"Alright if you say so." 

It was about 10 minutes till 9 o'clock and it was about a half mile to Sora's aunt and uncle's house, yet TK and Kari were taking their time to get there. They turned on a street, now only a few more blocks before they reach the house. What was that, leaning against the tree. A tall person... familer looking. "Kari, do you see that person?" TK asked. 

"Yeah, I think it's Joe!" They both run to him, it was Joe. Kari shakes his shoulder, "Joe wake up! Are you okay? What happened?" 

"Kari? TK?" Joes groans, "I saw a person with a pale face driving toward the house... a while ago... I realized who it was... Michael Myers. I read about him in my Foreign Affairs class. He's some kind of... psycho... out to kill his family. I also read that he never killed his sister... Laurie Strode and her daughter Jamie Lloyd." Joe slowly get's up with the help of TK, he continues talking, "Sora was adopted right? All she knew was that her real parents were from Haddonfield by the names of Dan and Linda Myers. It didn't hit me til a little while ago that I had read that Dan and Michael are cousins! Sora is his second-niece! We have to get there fast!" he turns. 

"Joe! Why did you never tell us before? Why!?" TK demanded. 

"First off, it wasn't my place to say something like that about Sora! And second, who the fuck would've believed me anyway!?" Joes yelled back. 

"Joe calm down! Now think, when did you see him?" Kari asked 

"I don't know! Before I blacked out obviouslly!" Joe began running toward the house, TK and Kari following him close behind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Closer to the stair case. Each step she took, an drop of fear would enter her blood stream. Same with him. Fear was begining to comsume them. "Wait. Matt, maybe we shouldn't go up there." Sora nervouslly said. 

"Sora, as much as I want to agree with you about that, I'm not going to. We have to see what's up there and see if Tai and Mimi are okay. We have to." Matt said with determination in his voice. 

"You're right, as usual. Let's go." 

Matt was the first to step onto the stairs. One, then two, then he was on the 6th step. Slowly Sora followed him. As they stepped, the stairs would creek. With each step, there was a creek. Soon the two were on the top. 

They slowly walked down the hall. Slowly, cautiouslly walking down this dark hall. Lit only by the moon light coming from the two windows. Slowly, walking to the bedroom. 

The door right before that bedroom was the bathroom. The door was closed. No, open by a crack. Matt payed it no attention, niether did Sora as they both walked slowly. Just as Matt was right in front of the door, out jumped The Shape. 

Michael clenched onto Matt's neck. Sora fell back, landing on and breaking a small lamp stool. She noticed the one of the legs of the stool had broken off. She grabbed it and got up. Just as Michael was about to drive his knief into Matt's chest, Sora hit Michael with the leg on his shoulder. He dropped Matt. 

Matt quickly got up and stepped away from Michael. Sora hit him once more, hard enough to knock him down then she dropped the leg and both her and Matt ran down the stairs. 

Sora ran straight for the closet, "My uncle keeps a gun in here!" She opened the door. 

At first she could not breathe. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She took a step back. 

"What's wrong?" Matt exclaimed. He took a look in the closet. His eyes went wide, he couldn't breathe either. The scene he saw, made him want to vomit. 

What they saw was Izzy. His entire torso, covered in clotting blood. A gigantic slash across his neck. His eyes were open, but they were so empty. Looking upward into nothing. His mouth slightly open. 

It was just then Sora shrieked and grabbed onto Matt. Afraid to let go. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Joe, TK, and Kari all ran up to the porch. Joe grabbed on the door handle, he turned. It wouldn't even wiggle. "Shit! It's locked! I have to find another way in the house! TK... Kari... Go down the street and call the police!" 

"But Joe-" 

"NOW!!!!!" Joe interupted Kari and both she and TK ran off the porch and down the street. Joe crept around the house and spotted the first window. He ran up to it. Thankfully it was unlocked. He opened it. He crawlled in like a cat, without a noise. He heard someone going upstairs, unknowing of who it is, he slowly got inside.. 

His concustion was begining to get worse and his vision was begining to blur. But he persisted to go on, he was not going to be overcome by something as small as brain trama. 

His head shot up when he heard Matt and Sora upstairs fighting someone, no doubt the infamous Michael Myers. He started to stumble toward the living room and he heard Sora shriek out loud. He ran quickly to the location of her scream, the closet under the stairs. 

"Sora... Matt! What happened!?" Joe asked as his stummbling was getting worse, brain tramas can have a big effect on balance, especially when adrenelen is pumping at maxim speed. 

"Joe! We have to get out of here! Someone is trying to kill us! He already killed Izzy." Matt managed to get out while holding onto Sora and choking back tears. 

"I'm... s-sure he... already killed Tai and... and... Mimi..." Sora wasn't able to hold the tears back as Matt was able to. 

Joe stood there, unable to move while still registering the information he had just recieved, tears building in his eyes. "His name... is Michael Myers." His dizziness was growing, he really didn't care anymore if he was going to die or not. 

"Michael Myers? That serial killer?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah... Sora, he's your second uncle." 

"What?" Sora silently asked. 

"Your biological father and him were cousins. Michael has this... weird psychotic thing about... killing his family. His sister Laurie Strode and her daughter... Jamie Lloyd escaped him and... He's out to kill all three of you." Joe nearly fell from his dizziness but managed to hold onto a small stool. 

Just then The Shape came from behind Joe, Sora screamed, Joe knew he was dead now. Michael grabbed Joe from around his chest and plunged his knife into Joe's stomache. He took it out and Joe slowly fell to the floor sliding down The Shape's strong body. Finally he could rest and give into the blackness that was clouding poor Joe. Now he could rest. He closed his eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Jamie was hurling the pickup down this street, the street she knew so well. Leaves falling everywhere. The dim lights bouncing up and down due to the pickup going so fast. Her eyes were everywhere at the same time. She was begining to get a headache from trying to look everywhere at once. 

"There's the street!" Laurie shouted as she pointed to her right. 

"Gotcha!" Jamie made a sharp right turn, the pickup nearly tipping over as she went. She paid it no mind. She kept driving, begining to go slower not wanting to miss the house. 

There was two kids running up the street. Jamie slowed her pickup to a stop infront of these to kids. One was a very tall blonde hair, blue eyed boy. The other was a somewhat short chestnut hair and almond eyed girl. 

"What happened?" Jamie asked, concerned. 

(A/N: Okay, let's pretend everyone speaks English, k?) "Help us please! Michael Myers is trying to kill our friend!" The boy shouted. 

"He's at this house down the street!" Added the girl. 

"Hurry and get in the back!" Jamie shouted. 

"Tell us which house it is." Laurie also shouted. 

The two kids got in the back. They stood, eyes opened ready to spot the house. Jamie drove down the house hopeing to make it in time. She drove, and leaves kept hitting her windshield. It was so dark. The headlights were so dim. She drove. The one of them pounded on the roof and shouted "That one" while motioning to the left. Jamie slowed the truck into a stop and she jumped out. Laurie did the same. 

"Alright now kids, stay here, if anything happens, you two take this truck and go to the police got it?" Laurie asked. They both nodded. Laurie picked up her 9mm pistol just as Jamie unholstered her 6 in. long, 1 in. wide switch blade. "Ready Jamie?" 

"Yeah... I love you, Mom." Jamie replied. Tears were threatening to build up. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back, but she knew she had to. For her mother's sake. 

Laurie grabbed onto Jamie's shoulders and said, "Jamie, I love you too. But don't you dare say it as if you're going to die because you're not going to. We'll all get out of this together. I promise." 

They stepped up onto the porch, Jamie grabbing onto the door handle. She slowly turned it, opened the door a crack then she heard a scream. Michael was inside and had done a few deeds already, 'No. Not again. He won't take another person, not again, Not ever again.' Jamie thought to herself. She swung the door open and Laurie rushed in, gun up and ready to be fired. Jamie rushed in after her, switchblade ready to kill Michael Myers. 

Author's Note: My longest chapter so far I think. Well, I know it was a little too: weird, obvious, easy, etc; for Joe to know that Michael is Sora's second uncle but who knows, knowing him, he may have found out considering how nerdy he is. Anyway, I hope this came out as a good chapter, please review. Constructive critisism please. Next chapter will be out in a few weeks. 


	7. No Title

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Author's Note: I'd like to start getting some reviews because I'm begining to have writers block. I need to have some motivation. Thank you. 

Halloween: A New Blood 

They stepped up onto the porch, Jamie grabbing onto the door handle. She slowly turned it, opened the door a crack then she heard a scream. Michael was inside and had done a few deeds already, 'No. Not again. He won't take another person, not again, Not ever again.' Jamie thought to herself. She swung the door open and Laurie rushed in, gun up and ready to be fired. Jamie rushed in after her, switchblade ready to kill Michael Myers. 

There he was. Standing tall and dark. Evil. This was full grown Evil with rage, hatred, and a taste for blood. Fear filled Jamie, all those years ago when he chased her with a giant blade wanting her blood. Not even ten years old and already she was tramatized by her so-called uncle. 

He was towering above two teens. The boy looked a few years older than that blonde boy outside, but they looked almost identical. The other was a girl with Auburn hair and Crimson eyes. No doubt that was Sora. And there was another boy on the floor, he was stabbed in the stomache, most likely dead. 

"Hello, Michael." Laurie said as she took a step closer, "Long time no see." 

"Remember me? I'm you're niece that you tried to kill back in 1988 and '89! You mother fucker!" Jamie yelled. 

Laurie shot Michael twice and he stumbled and leapped into the kitchen. Laurie ran up to the two kids and Jamie run up to the boy on the floor who was stabbed. 

"Are you Sora Takenouchi?" Laurie asked the girl. 

"Yes I am." Sora replied. "Why isn't he dead?" 

"Because you can't kill pure Evil." 

"Mom," Jamie shouted, "This one is still alive but he's bleeding badly!" 

"Joe..." Sora whispered. The blonde boy put his arms around Sora and she hugged him back. 

Jamie stood up and said, "I'm Jamie Lloyd, your second-cousin and this is my mother, Laurie Strode. Follow us. And you, boy, what's your name?" 

"Matt." 

"Matt, help me carry your friend here." Jamie ordered as she grabbed his arms. Matt gave Sora a kiss on the forehead and grabbed onto this boy's legs. 

"Hang on, Joe. Don't die on us." Matt said. 

Laurie went to open the door, Sora following her. Laurie grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it. It was stuck. "He locked it. Goddammit!" Laurie yelled as she took her gun out again. 

Jamie and Matt slowly put Joe down just as he was getting out of unconscience. Joe groaned out, "I'm alive?" 

"Joe... Barely. We're getting out of here, just hang in there okay? Please, save your strength." Sora said softly. Sora stood up and turned to Laurie, "He won't last much longer unless we get him to a hospital." 

"I know. I'll find him." Laurie took a few steps outward. 

"No Mom! I'll go!" Jamie interupted. 

Laurie turned to her daughter and grabbed her shoulders, "No! He's MY brother and I'm the one he's been after for 25 years! I promise I'll get him, Jamie. I promise." 

Jamie was on the verge of crying but she understood. "Okay, Mom. But let me help you, once he's down I'll get out, okay?" 

Laurie hugged her daughter with a single tear running down her cheek and whispered, "Okay, Jamie. C'mon. Let's take care of this evil once and for all." Laurie turned to Sora and Matt, "You two wait for Jamie to come and get in that truck and take your friend, Joe, to the hospital. Got it?" 

Both teens nodded. Laurie and Jamie walked into the kitchen slowly and cautiouslly. Jamie's switchblade was out once again as was Laurie's pistol. Both mother and daughter walked in, weapons drawn and ready to finish off this being of evil. 

He jumpped out, in front of them, knief out. He jumpped from the cabinet. He jammed his giant knief into Laurie's upper stomach right below her chest bone. She stumbbled backward and dropped her gun. Jamie yelled and quickly stabbed Michael near his collar bone on his shoulder with her switchblade. He turned and backhanded her and she fell to her knees. Laurie walked backward into the wall and slid into a sitting position, grasping her wound, breathing becoming more shallow. 

He was staggering backwards, he grabbed hold of the switchblade and took it out. That was when Jamie saw the oppertunity and grabbed Laurie's gun. 

"Uncle! Stop!" Jamie shouted and pointed the gun toward Michael. He turned to her and began walking toawrd her. "Stop!" She shouted again. He didn't. She fired once, he stumbbled. She fired twice, he stumbbled. She fired three more times and he fell, still breathing. "Mom!" She got up. 

"Jamie! Go now!" Laurie struggled to breathe, "Now Jamie, I'll get him..." Laurie pulled out a grenade from her coat pocket. "I'll get him. I love you Jamie, my beautiful daughter. Now go, go and take Sora, Matt, and Joe, and the other two to safety. Now go." She pulled the pin just as Michael was getting up. 

"I love you, Mom. I'll take care of them all." She got up and staggerd out of the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora was very worried. She was weeping on Matt's shoulder. He was gently running his fingers through her hair, telling her it was going to be fine. Kissing her forehead lightly. They were standing near the front door. She sniffed and felt the tear being soaked into his t-shirt. He touched her cheek and turned her head to face him. She looked intencelly into his eyes, weeping. 

Matt whispers to her, "It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Remember I love you, Sora." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. 

As he kissed her, Sora suddenly felt as if nothing would happen to her. But the dark cloud of Evil, which she called her second-uncle, Michael Myers, still lingerd over in the back of her head. But the feeling of Matt's lips touching hers gave her a feeling of security. A sence of safe presence. 

Just then they both heard yelling. It was Jamie's voice. Sora was begining to shake. Both her and Matt jumped as they heard the gun shots. Sora held onto Matt tighter. Matt wasn't about to let go. Sora took a quick look at Joe. His breathing was getting weaker. His eye were closed. 

Jamie came staggering out of the kitchen holding her head. Holding a gun. She came right in front of them, "We have to... Get out NOW!" She shot the door knob twice. The she kicked the door open. Her and Matt carried Joe out and there was TK holding Kari in front. Jamie saw their eyes went wide. 

"Matt!" TK yelled. 

"Sora!" Kari ran to Sora and hugged her. 

"Say your 'Hellos' later! We have to get away from the house!" Quickly and gently, Jamie and Matt set Joe in the back of the pickup truck. Matt jumping in with him, TK following. "Sora, Kari, both of you get in the front with me." Jamie hopped in the truck and Sora and Kari doing the same. Jamie turned to the house and watched... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Laurie sat there, grenade in hand, waiting. Waiting for this Evil to come up. She stared at him as he struggled to get up. Using the counter as help. Laurie eyed him and he straightened up. He turned to her and she grinned at him. 

"Well, Michael, my dear brother. Now you've done it. Going after some innocent kid who has no knowlege of you. How dare you do that." He began to walk to her, one step after step, he put his hand to her neck, begining to strangle her. She gulped hard and struggle to breath. She dropped the grenade, in her mind counting down. 

(10) 

(9) 

(8) 

(7) 

The dark cloud of unconscienceness (6) began to hang over (5) her going lower (4) and lower (3). Struggling to breath (2) she told him, "See you in Hell, Michael..." (1) 

First a flash... then blackness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

...Watched the house explode. Jamie's eyes filled with tears as she heard the kids all yelled as the house exploded. From the corner of her eye, Jamie saw that Sora put her face in her hands and began to cry. Jamie began Driving to the hospital. 

Jamie sheding many tears while on the way to the hospital. Tears from knowlege that her mother is now dead. Dead from the grenade she used to kill Michael. It killed her too. 'My mother... Mom, please, I hope you killed him.' Jamie thought to herself. Although in the back of her mind, she knew Michael Myers was not dead. She knew as well as Laurie Strode knew, as well as Dr. Sam Loomis knew, as well as anyone should know. You can't kill pure evil, you can bury it, set it on fire, but it evil, true evil never dies. It just rests awhile. 

Author's Note: Here it is the main chapter. Started it and finished it in one day! I know the ending is a little rushed but it's just that my mom started yelling at me and calling me some bleep words so it was hard to find that little emotional love feeling toward a mother for Jamie. Anyway, I'd like some reviews and I don't care if they're flames or not. I need to know if I should continue the nightmare into the hospital (like in Halloween 2) or just end it with a small epiloge (spell check don't work). I'll need at least 5 more reviews to continue. Please? 


End file.
